


Children of Loki.

by CristinaBlackthornKingson



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Affairs, Brothers, Canon Non-Binary Character, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Protective Parents, Protectiveness, Siblings, Single Parents, Step-parents, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson
Summary: The story of how Loki met Ayesha Al-Abbas and Mr. Fierro, respectively, and brought a child into the world with each of them, a child who would one day be a part of history and would one day change the course of destiny.This is the story of the births and early lives of Alex Fierro and Samirah Al-Abbas.
Relationships: Loki & Sigyn (Norse Religion & Lore), Loki/Sigyn (Norse Religion & Lore), Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Samirah al-Abbas & Alex Fierro, Samirah al-Abbas & Loki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Alex Fierro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!   
> I would like to just add a quick note here to say that I am not assuming Alex's assigned sex at birth, nor his deadname. For the purpose of this story I randomly decided to write Alex as AFAB, as at only a few days old, it would not yet have been known that she is genderfluid. I love and respect all my genderfluid pals and mean no disrespect or offense. I'm agender so have no idea what it's like to be genderfluid, so if I have messed up and said something wrong and/or offensive, please feel free to point it out to me and I will rectify that immediately!   
> Once again, all the love and respect in the world to my genderfluid peeps!

It is a warm spring evening in 1994 when Loki the Norse God of Trickery and Mateo Fierro, new owner of Fierro Ceramics, meet, and together end up changing the course of destiny forever.

For the past few days Loki has been spending her time in Midgard, specifically with her little 10 month old daughter Samirah Al-Abbas, and Samirah's mother Ayesha.(Tonight, as she has been for the past few days, Loki is female and has used her abilities to change form and shape, to present in a traditionally feminine way.)

After spending the day looking after Samirah while Ayesha worked, Loki has decided to make the most of her free time here in Midgard and take a walk around and see what the little town has to offer. She has only been walking a few minutes when she comes across a cosy, homely looking little shop by the name of ‘Fierro’s Ceramics.’ Loki has never really been one for art, but perhaps she could find something for Samirah’s birthday in here, she doesn’t usually show up to her children’s birthdays but with Samirah it’s different, _she_ is different, and Loki is determined to be in her life, even though she cannot raise her. There is no doubt Samirah will do great things in the future, and Loki is hopeful that if she sticks around and influences her daughter, Samirah will never grow up to side with the other Gods.

When Loki pushes the door open and steps inside, she is greeted by a young man, who is tall and skinny with clear brown skin and neat, short brown hair. The man is dressed very formally, in a navy blue business suit with a matching black tie and matching black shoes. Instantly Loki feels a spark of attraction to this man, and knows she must have him, even if it’s just for one night, he must be hers.

The man’s eyes widen when he sees Loki and a flush appears on his cheeks while his jaw drops open. He has never seen such a beautiful woman in all his life. The woman who has just stepped into his shop looks like an angel sent from above, with luscious long red hair, ivory skin, piercing green eyes, ruby red lips and an hourglass figure. Her long lashes are black as night and she is dressed in a beautiful figure-hugging emerald green dress, that swishes elegantly around her as she walks expertly in a pair of black high heals. The man clears his throat, trying to regain his composure. 

" _H-hola,_ good_ good evening, _señorita_.” The man stutters in a lilting Spanish accent that makes him even more attractive to Loki, who can never resist an accent of any kind.

“Well hello.” Loki smiles coyly, stepping further into the shop.

“S-sorry about that. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mateo Fierro, my father founded this shop and company and when he recently retired I inherited the shop.” Mateo explains, wanting to show off and impress this beautiful woman.

“You may call me Grace. I’m looking for a gift for my niece, she’s going to be one soon and I simply have no idea what to get her. Could you help me?” Loki asks, using an alias she often uses for her mortal lovers. She decides not to tell Mateo about her daughter, it may scare him off and she couldn’t be having that.

“I’m afraid we have nothing suitable for such a young child here, but I do know where you could find something. I have children myself, my youngest, Elena, she has just turned one. My other two are two and four, I get all three of their gifts in the same place, I could show you where it is, if you like.” Mateo offers. If he has 3 children he is likely married, but Loki is certainly not above seducing a married man, nor does she care about being faithful to her own wife, Sigyn. The woman is nothing but an idiotic pain in the backside, Loki holds no love for her.

“Oh are you sure? It would be very much appreciated.” Loki asks, giving Mateo a charming smile and batting her long lashes at him, making him flush again.

“O-of course, I was about to close and its not far from here.” Mateo says, producing a set of keys from behind the cash register.

Ten minutes later Loki and Mateo are strolling through town, side by side.

“So _Señor_ Fierro, are you married?” Loki curiously asks.

“Oh please, call me Mateo. Yes I am, have been for 4 years now. Truthfully though I only married her because she was pregnant.” Mateo quietly admits. He does not dislike his wife, she is smart, kind, caring and loving, a good wife and an even better mother, but he cannot deny that sometimes he does feel like straying. Lydia is the only woman he has been with for the last four years, and he is getting bored.

“You’re an honest man then, I like that.” Loki replies, slipping her arm through Mateo’s. Mateo hesitates for a second, but does not pull away, and the pair continue walking.

“What about you, are you married?” Mateo asks after a moment of silence.

“Me? Oh, no, I’m not really a commitment type of girl, I like to have my fun and move on.” Loki says with a flick of her long red hair.

“I was the same, Lydia was only meant to be a fling but then she got pregnant with our eldest, Diego, and I knew I had to marry her.” Mateo sighs.

“Are you unhappy in your marriage and home life?” Loki asks. If she can get Mateo to admit he is not happy then she can offer him happiness and get him into bed.

“I would not say I am unhappy, Lydia is a good wife and a wonderful mother, and my 3 children, Diego, Luis and Elena, they are healthy and beautiful and my pride in life...”

“But?” Loki prompts.

“But I would be lying if I said I am not often tempted to look elsewhere.” Loki stops them at this, pulling Mateo into a little alcove off the street where nobody will see them.

“You have been ever so kind and good to me this evening, Mateo. You are a good man, you deserve to be happy. Why don’t we forget about that present all together, and you can come back to my hotel room with me? Have a night of fun and happiness.” Loki says in a low and seductive tone. Mateo swallows hard as Loki laces her arms around his neck and places kisses along his jaw.

“M-my wife. She’ll wonder where I am.” He stammers. “Oh just tell her you have to travel out of town for work, just for tonight. Ring her from my hotel, and then forget about her for tonight, forget about everyone else but me and you.” Loki whispers softly and sweetly, her lips moving from Mateo’s cheek and jaw to his mouth. He returns the kiss passionately, before breaking away, breathing heavily. Loki smiles seductively and holds a hand out to him. “So? What do you say? Are you going to come back with me and have a night of fun and passion, or go home to 3 cranky and loud children and an over-tired over-worked wife, hm?” Mateo places his hand in Loki’s, not realizing how this one choice will forever change his life.

The night is long and full of heat and passion, joy and euphoria, and it is a night that will change everything for both of them.

When Loki wakes up the next morning, she finds Mateo already gone, in his place on the bed beside her, is a short and simple not in spidery hand-writing.

_Grace, thank you for last night. It was exactly what I needed. Perhaps we could see each other again, the next time we both need a bit of fun?_

_Yours, Mateo._

Loki grins and holds the note to her chest, delighted with herself for having accomplished her goal in such little time.

A few weeks later, Loki awakes in her hotel room one morning, feeling most strange. Her stomach aches and she is feeling increasingly nauseous by the second. She hardly makes it to the bathroom on time, before emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Odd, perhaps all the energy she is using to manifest this physical form is making her ill, it may be time to take a break and go back to that retched cave for a while, so she can gather her strength.

Loki continues to feel horribly nauseous and unwell throughout the rest of the morning, so much so that she doesn’t even realize that she actually feels masculine today, until two hours after waking up. When Loki stands in front of the mirror and attempts to change back to his usual male shape and presentation, he finds he cannot. He tries and tries for at least 10 minutes, but his body is consistently staying female. For about 20 minutes Loki sits wondering why his body will not change back to male, and then it hits him. He and Mateo didn’t bother with contraception of any form that night, and when Loki changes shape to present female, he changes his sex too. Adding all of this up, Loki realizes there is a great chance that he could be pregnant.

Loki hastily throws on some clothes before rushing out to the nearest pharmacy and buying a mortal home pregnancy test. It only takes a few minutes to take, and soon he is looking down at a positive pregnancy test. No wonder he couldn’t change back to male, it will be impossible until the child is born in about nine months time. There is no doubt this child will be just as powerful as Samirah, and they will no doubt also do great things in the future. Loki will not be able to raise this child, like he is not able to raise Samirah, he will have to give them to Mateo once they are born, but he can still be a part of the child’s life, make sure they never side with the other Gods, either. He also decides not tell Ayesha about the child or to insist this child is raised knowing their sister, Samirah. It is better that they know nothing about each other for as long as possible.

He decides to stay in Midgard until the baby is born, being bound up in a cavern with a serpent dripping poison onto your face is awful enough as it is, add being pregnant on top of that, and Loki would rather die.

As the months go by and the pregnancy begins to show, Loki avoids Samirah and Ayesha at all costs, letting Ayesha think he has had to regather in his cavern to recuperate his energy.

Most people say that the sickness in pregnancy usually stops after the first trimester, but for Loki it only seems to get worse. He finds himself being violently ill many times a day, on top of that he is extremely fatigued and hardly able to get a wink of sleep due to 1. the weight and discomfort of the bump. and 2. The baby constantly kicking. Judging from the kicks, this little one is going to be a fighter, Loki only wishes he or she would not practice their techniques on him, at 3 in the morning.

Currently Loki is 9 months pregnant, and according to her own calculations this baby should come any day. It will be a bittersweet day, Loki is looking forward to no longer being pregnant and is eager to meet her child, but at the same time she will only have a day or two on her own with the baby, before she must hand him or her over to Mateo and his wife. She has found herself feeling jealous of Mateo’s wife, who will get the honor and privilege of raising and loving this baby, get to be like another mother to him or her(Though there is no way Loki will tolerate Lydia being referred to as the child’s mother, _she_ is the mother and nobody else.) The Fierro’s better appreciate and cherish this child, this miraculous gift.

Today has been another day full of exhaustion, nausea and vomiting, with pain added on top of that. Of course the baby is not going to let her (Loki has a feeling she is carrying a girl) mother sleep or rest, as usual she is kicking and wriggling and rolling and Gods know what else, in there. With a sigh, Loki gives up on trying to get some sleep, and rolls from her side to her back. She places a hand on her stomach, feeling her daughter’s kicks both inside and out.

“You are a stubborn little one aren’t you?” Loki quietly says to the bump. “I think you get that from your father, and perhaps a bit from me too.” At the sound of her mother’s voice, the baby kicks harder. “I do love you little one, everything about you, but I can’t say I’m going to miss you kicking me in the ribs all hours of the day. I cannot wait to have you in my arms, you can kick as much as you like then.” Despite what some may think, Loki very much does love her children, sweet little Samirah and this new baby are two of the very best things to ever happen to her and she is grateful for them.

Suddenly the pains Loki has been feeling in her stomach and back all day intensify, washing over her and numbing her to anything else. When the pain eases a bit, Loki notices the damp feeling beneath her, and as quickly as she can move with her swollen stomach, she gets out of bed and pulls the covers back to see the white sheets stained dark with water, water that is still actively dripping down her legs.

“Well.” Loki says in a breathy tone, placing her hand on her stomach. “It seems you, little one, are eager to see the world.”

Many hours later, in a small but cosy hospital room, after a long and painful labor, Loki is rewarded by the high pitched screams of a baby.

“This little one seems very angry with the world already.” One of the nurses laughs, as she wipes down the baby.

“Boy or girl?” Loki asks in a breathless tone, pushing back her sweat-soaked hair.

“A lovely little girl, congratulations.” The midwife kindly says, wrapping the baby up in a blanket before passing her up to Loki.

Slowly and carefully, Loki pulls the blankets back from her daughter’s little face, which is bright red from all her crying. She has a mop of thick black hair, Loki’s bone structure, Mateo’s eye shape and mouth, and Loki’s nose. She is peering up at her mother with one tawny gold eye and one deep brown, the same color as Mateo’s. Though she is bright red from crying right now, she will do doubt have her father’s beautiful brown skin.

“Ohh shh little one, it’s alright, mama’s here, mama’s got you.” Loki quietly says, holding her baby close and resting her cheek against her little head. “We did it sweetheart, we got through those 9 months, there were times when I didn’t think we would, but we did and now you’re here and you are absolutely perfect.” She softly adds, gently tracing her daughter’s features with the tips of her fingers.

“Do you have a name for her?” A nurse asks kindly. Loki ponders this for a moment, there are no ancient laws to say she can’t name her child, there’s no reason she can’t give this little one a name, and insist Mateo keep it when she hands her over.

“Alexandria, put down Alexandria.” Loki determines, running a hand over the baby’s dark mop of hair. “I’ll cal her Alex for short.” She adds. The name suits the baby, and goes well with Samirah, or Sam as Loki and Ayesha sometimes call her.

A few minutes later Loki and little Alex are left alone together, and Alex finally stops wailing at the top of her lungs, snuggling into her mother’s chest and blinking up at her with eyes full of curiosity. Loki presses a kiss to her daughter’s forehead and takes one of her tiny little hands in hers.

“You’re a feisty little one aren’t you my sweet Alex?” Loki softly says, laying a protective hand over her daughter’s back. “It’s good to be that way, you don’t get far in life being sweet and nice, if I was sweet and nice I wouldn’t have you.”

Loki spends the next week bonding with her daughter, not wanting to let her go and give her to Mateo. She could happily get use to these lazy mornings lying in bed with Alex snuggled up on her chest, so tiny she takes up hardly any space at all. Loki has gone from vomiting her guts out every morning, to cuddling her daughter and feeding her her bottle, before Alex falls asleep on her chest. It wouldn’t be a terrible life, raising this little one, alone, but however much Loki may want that, she cannot have it.

Exactly a week after Alex’s birth, Loki dresses her in an emerald green onsie, that leaves only her little hands free. She swaddles her up in pink and white blankets, unable to hold back a smile as Alex watches her the whole time, her big eyes so full of wonder and awe at the world.

“Come on little one, time for you to meet your dad.” Loki quietly says, gathering Alex into her arms and placing a kiss to her forehead.

Twenty minutes later Loki is standing in front of the Fierro’s house, waiting for someone to answer the door after she rang the bell. (Shortly after finding out she was pregnant with Alex, Loki did some research and quickly found out where Mateo lives.) As they wait, Alex fusses and wriggles in her mother’s arms, trying to get as close to her as possible. Loki frowns and smooths a hand over Alex’s black hair.

“I know my love, I don’t want to leave you either, but it’s not forever, I promise. You will see me again soon.” Loki softly says.

Just then, the door swings open to reveal Mateo, dressed just as formally as when Loki met him, holding a little girl of about 1, maybe 2, on his hip. His face drops when he sees Loki and he pales significantly. He sets the little girl down and quietly says

“Elena, go play with the boys.”

“Daddy!” Elena exclaims in a whiny tone, holding her arms out to be lifted again.

“Now Elena, go, go play with your brothers.” Mateo says in a stern tone. Elena frowns but toddles off into the house to find her brothers.

“She’s adorable.” Loki says by way of greeting, when Mateo turns back to face her.

“What do you want?” He hisses .”My wife and children are here, why have you shown up?!”

“Well now that will take some time to explain, may I come in? I don’t want this little one getting cold out here.” Loki calmly says, pulling Alex’s blankets closer around her.

“No you may not, I want nothing more to do with you.” Mateo coldly replies.

“Mmm, too bad, our one night together means we are going to be in each other's lives for at least the next 18 years. Now, you should fetch your wife, she will need to hear all this, and send the children to their rooms, we don't want them disturbing us.” Loki firmly says, pushing past Mateo and stepping into the colonial house.

“I... alright.” Mateo suddenly becomes calm and agreeable, Charmspeak will do that to a person.

A few minutes later the three adults are gathered in the living room while the boys and Elena play upstairs.

“What do you want from us, Grace?” Mateo asks, gripping his wife’s hand and glaring at the woman in front of him. Loki laughs lightly at the name.

“Oh that’s right! You don’t know my real name or anything about the real me at all. It would take far too long to explain, let me show you instead.” With a flick of her wrist, Loki permanently opens Mateo and Lydia’s eyes to the nine worlds, including the fact that Loki is a genderfluid God, who usually identifies as male..

“I.... you’re... you’re a man?!” Mateo spits in a tone of disgust, wrinkling his nose up as he looks Loki up and down.

“Sometimes yes, most of the time actually, but I do have my feminine days, I was a woman the day we met and slept together and I’m a woman today, have been for a week or so, since this little one came along.” Loki calmly explains, stroking Alex’s cheek.

“You’re a monster.” Mateo quietly says.

“Well that’s rather rude, not a very kind way to speak to the mother of your child.” Loki replies with a smirk. “You mean... you mean that... that thing is... is mine?!” Mateo’s voice is full of disgust, which angers Loki. Alex is not a thing, she is a beautiful baby girl, a gift to Mateo and his wife, one they should be grateful for.

“ _She_ , she is a girl, a baby, and yes you are her father, and I am her mother. Surely you know it only takes one time, Mateo?” Loki asks.

“No child born by a... a... monster like you, could be anything but a monster as well.” Lydia chimes in, a look of disgust on her face.

“She is an innocent child, hardly any different from Diego, Luis and Elena.” Loki replies, anger rising in her tone.

“Don’t you dare speak their names!” Lydia spits in an acidic tone.

“Oh do shut up Lydia dear.” Loki says in a dismissive tone. “This child is a gift, you are extremely privileged and lucky to be able to raise her, I know I would give anything to be able to raise her myself.”

“Raise her? You expect us to take that thing in? _You_ want her, not us, you keep her and raise her. I’ll give you money if that’s what you’re after.” Mateo says in a desperate tone.

“I couldn’t care less about money Mateo my dear. You see I cannot raise this little one myself, the ancient laws forbid it.” Loki says.

“We can’t take her either! Give her up for adoption, we already have 3 young children we do not need another!” Mateo argues.

“I most certainly will not, I will not have my child raised by strangers, no, she must be raised by her mortal parent, those are the rules. Don’t worry, I’ll still be around to help out, I will be a part of her life, I promise you that, I could never leave her forever. You must take her in and love her and cherish her like the gift she is, you will grow to love her, you are simply in shock right now.”

“What do you expect us to tell the children?!” Lydia asks in a horrified tone.

“Oh don’t worry about that, I’ve opened their minds to the nine worlds too, they will understand everything, and I am sure they will be thrilled to have a new sibling.” Loki then smiles down at little Alex in her arms, who is yawning and stretching her little arms above her head. “Now little one.” She begins. “It’s about time you met your daddy.” Without warning, Loki steps forward and places the baby in an un-expecting Mateo’s arms. Instinct makes Mateo bring his arms up to hold the baby, and cradle her with care.

“I can’t_” Mateo begins, but is cut off by Loki.

“Her name is Alexandria, Alex for short. You must keep it, names are very important, and this little one is use to be being called Alex now. She is a week old, and a very feisty little one, that will be an advantage for her later in life. Like I said, I will be involved in her life, and you must cherish her and remember just how privileged you are to raise her.” Loki softly explains in a fond tone. She presses a kiss to Alex’s cheek and takes a moment to soak in her daughter, her perfect little face, her tiny pudgy hands waving about as if in protest, everything thing about her is so utterly perfect. “Mama loves you Alex, I will see you soon. I love you.”

With that, Loki disappears in a cloud of green smoke, not realizing what unsafe hands she is leaving Alex in, not knowing that Alex will be ridiculed, bullied, shamed and abused for being genderfluid, for being the child of a God, not knowing that she will not live to see 17.


	2. Samirah al-Abbas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On one warm Summer's day in 1993 in Boston, Ayesha al-Abbas meets a mysterious man at her hospital, who she soon ends up falling for and having a child with, not realizing that the mysterious man is Loki the God of Mischief.

It is a blazing hot Summer’s day in 1993, when what started as an ordinary day for 23 year old Ayesha al-Abbas, turns into one that will forever change her and her family’s life.

So far today has been nothing out of the ordinary for Ayesha, it’s a Saturday which means the hospital is busy, particularly the emergency room where she’s scheduled to work today. She had just been about to go one her break, when a nurse approaches her with a manila folder in her hand.

“Ayesha, I know you’re scheduled for your break now soon but I kind of really need you, no one else is available. There’s a patient in cubical 4 that no one on shift knows, there’s no name for him or anything on his files, he must have been brought in by a relative or something, I don’t know. He’s unconscious and we can’t figure out why, his vitals are in check and we can’t do a blood test or anything else without consent from him or his next of kin, and of course we don’t know who his next of kin is. Can you check him out for us please? See if you can figure out what’s going on with him?” the nurse- Valentina Perez- asks.

“That’s odd, sure I’ll take a look at him.” Ayesha agrees, taking the folder from Valentina. It’s not unusual to get John Does but it is unusual to be unable to find any reason for them to be unconscious, or find anyone who knows when he was brought in and by who.

Ayesha quickly crosses the room and pulls open the curtain for cubical four. She steps in and closes the curtain behind her before turning to face the patient in the bed. The man is pale, and thin and he has tousled dirty blond hair with tints of red and yellow. Ayesha finds herself a bit breathless at the sight of the man, even while unconscious he is very attractive, possibly the most attractive she’s ever seen.

Pushing these thoughts away, Ayesha sets the man’s file on the locker beside his bed, before gently taking his wrist in her hand to check his pulse. A little weak but nothing concerning. She sets his wrist down gently, then grabs her stethoscope. Before she puts the stethoscope on and listens to the man’s heart, she glances up and sees that his eyes have fluttered open, eyes that are intense and a bright redwood bark color, like fire.

“Hello.” Ayesha gently says, giving the man time to gather himself, before asking any questions.

“W-where am I?” The man asks in a hoarse, croaky voice.

“You’re in the emergency room at Carney Hospital, Dorchester. I’m Doctor al-Abbas. Do you remember anything about being brought here or coming here yourself and being admitted?” Ayesha quietly asks.

“I... no, no I don’t.” The man replies.

“Well that’s alright, we can figure it out later. Do you remember your name?” Ayesha asks him.

“Y-yes. Loki, my name is Loki.” Ayesha has to hold back a laugh of surprise at this name. As a doctor she has heard many, many strange names over the years, but this one take the bait.

“Do you have a last name, Loki?”

“Aesir, you may call me Loki Aesir.” Again, very strange name.

“Alright Mr. Aesir, well we aren’t sure how you wound up here, or when. We haven’t been able to tell why you were unconscious as we need your consent to do any and all exams and tests, we’ve only been able to take your vitals. If its alright with you I’d like to order a blood-test and an X-ray and depending on the results of the X-ray perhaps an MRI too, is that alright with you?” Ayesha calmly and gently explains.

“Will you be doing the tests?” The man- Loki- asks.

“Well usually we would have a nurse take your bloods and a technologist usually performs the MRI and X-ray, and then I’ll deliver the results to you. Are you comfortable with that?” Ayesha questions.

“I’d rather you did the tests.” Loki tells her quietly.

“Oh, well... I’m afraid I don’t know how to operate an X-ray or MRI machine, and usually we ask nurses to do the blood tests because Doctors are always very busy, but if it puts you more at ease I can come with you to the X-ray and MRI, and I’m sure I can find 5 minutes to do your blood test.” Ayesha concedes, wanting Loki to be as comfortable as possible, it’s one of the most important parts of her job, making sure her patients feel safe and comfortable.

Loki agrees and Ayesha leaves to arrange everything. Unfortunately there are no slots for X-rays or MRIs until tomorrow morning, and the blood tests for the day have already been sent to the lab, meaning all the tests will have to wait till tomorrow. so for the rest of her shift Ayesha continues to monitor Loki’s vitals and orders the tests for first thing in the morning, before she does anything else. However when Ayesha arrives at work the next morning, she finds that Loki is no longer in cubical four or on any ward or anywhere in the hospital. When she asks a nurse at reception, she tells her that Loki discharged himself last night. How he got a doctor to sign his discharge papers, Ayesha has no idea, but there’s nothing she can do about it so she continues her day as usual, the thought of Loki always present in the back of her mind.

Two weeks later on one of her rare days off, Ayesha hears a knock at her front door. Frowning she makes her way to the front door, wondering who could be there, majority of her friends are from work and are all either at work or enjoying their day off at home. She just talked to her parents on the phone half an hour ago, and they never mentioned calling around to visit. When she opens the door, Ayesha is greatly surprised to find Loki standing there, his hair glinting in the sunlight, dressed in a white red soks jersey paired with black jeans and white tennis shoes. In his hand is a bouquet of an array of different flowers, that look absolutely beautiful.

“Oh, Mr. Aesir, hello.” Ayesha says, a bit taken a back by his sudden appearance at her front door.

“Please, call me Loki. Forgive me for showing up unannounced, Dr. al-Abbas but I wanted to come thank you for caring for me in the hospital a few weeks ago, you were very kind so I brought these for you as a gift.” Loki explains, holding out the bouquet for Ayesha.

“Oh, that’s so kind, and if I am to call you Loki then I think you should call me Ayesha. Would you... would you like to come in for a cup of tea perhaps?” Ayesha asks, suddenly eager to learn more about this mysterious man.

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Loki agrees. The pair sit and talk for hours, about anything and everything. Loki is so very charming and very easy to get along with. When dinner time rolls around, he invites Ayesha to a local restaurant for dinner,and insists on paying. Ayesha finds herself unable to refuse, and even insists on changing into something more formal, these days she only ever seems to wear scrubs or leggings and jumpers, it will be nice to wear something better for a change.

The evening goes splendidly and Ayesha finds herself more and more intrigued and enamored by Loki. At the end of the night, he insists on walking her home and they end up holding hands on the walk back. When they reach Ayesha’s house, Loki fulfills her biggest wish of the evening, and leans in and kisses her. When he pulls back he smiles brilliantly at her and tucks a lock of hair back under her red hijab.

“May I come in for a night-cap?” He quietly asks, and even though Ayesha knows she should absolutely say no, she doesn’t, and invites him in. Needless to say, the night ends with more than just a night-cap.

Over the next few weeks and months Ayesha and Loki officially become a couple and he makes Ayesha very happy. Every night since the first night, Loki has stayed with her, often times cooking dinner for her after a long day at work, or drawing her a bath or something equally as kind and thoughtful.

Two months after meeting Loki, Ayesha begins to feel sick. At first she thinks of it as nothing, likely a bug she could have easily picked up at work. Then she realizes that vomiting and all day nausea are not the only symptoms she’s been having, her stomach has been hurting and bloating, she’s been more fatigued than usual and has had serious food aversions to foods she usually loves. Most concerning of all, her period is almost 3 weeks late.

One day in late September she takes the day off work due to feeling so unwell, and while Loki is out getting some groceries, she runs to the nearest pharmacy and buys a pregnancy test. It almost immediately comes up positive, and Ayesha is totally conflicted. On one hand the thought of having a baby is wonderful and so exciting, she has no doubt Loki will be a wonderful father and she has always looked forward to having children. On the other hand, she’s not married, according to her religion she shouldn’t have even been alone with Loki at all, not without a male relative to chaperone them.

Half an hour after taking the test, Ayesha finds herself on the sofa in the living room, thinking all this through, when she hears the door open and close, and Loki walks into the living room. He looks at her with concern and places a hand on her cheek.

“Still feeling sick, my darling?” He gently asks, noticing how pale Ayesha is. Ayesha nods.

“I found out why, why I’m so sick.” She quietly says, looking up at Loki.

“What is it?” He asks.

“I... I’m pregnant.” Loki is quiet for a few minutes, before he breaks out into a huge smile and drops to his knees by her side, pulling her into an embrace.

“Oh Ayesha, this is wonderful!” He joyfully exclaims, dropping his head to her stomach and placing a kiss there. She had not been expecting this reaction.

“Really? You think so?” She asks in a tight tone, not sure if she’s about to cry from fear or joy.

“Absolutely! A little one, half you and half me, oh I couldn’t think of anything better.” He replies in an excited tone.

“My parents will be furious, they’ll expect us to get married.” Ayesha tells him.

“Darling, you know I love you, very much, but I don’t think marriage is a good idea for us, not yet anyway. If we get married we should do it on our own terms, not your parents. And besides, planning a wedding that’s to take place before you start to show, will be extremely stressful on you and not good for the little one.” Loki calmly and softly says, his hand resting on Ayesha’s stomach the whole time. Surprisingly, she finds herself agreeing. Why should she have to marry Loki just because they’re having a baby? There’s nothing wrong with being born out of wedlock, plenty of Ayesha’s friends have children and are unmarried, and the children are absolutely fine.

“I love you.” Ayesha softly replies, cupping Loki’s face. He smiles and leans in to kiss her.

“And I you, both of you now.”

A few weeks later after gathering up the courage, Ayesha pays a visit to her parents, to tell them her big news.

“So, I have some rather exciting news to tell you.” Ayesha announces to her parents, as they sit around the kitchen table drinking tea.

“Oh yes? And what might that be?” her mother asks. Ayesha grins and places a hand over her stomach.

“I’m pregnant.” Her parents are silent, deadly silent, for a few moments, before her father speaks up.

“When is the wedding, then?”

“I don’t know, we’re not engaged.” Ayesha informs him.

“Does the father know? About the baby?” Her mother asks.

“Yes, and we’ve both decided we would rather wait to get married, we’re not ready for that yet.”

“But you’re ready for a baby?” it’s clear from her mother’s tone, that she is appalled.

“Yes, Loki - the father- is very excited and so am I, to be honest. We have a lovely relationship, a baby will just add to the loveliness.” Ayesha tells them, picturing her baby. Will it be a boy or a girl? Will they look like her or Loki? Or maybe a mix of them both?

“Why haven’t we met this Loki before?” Her father asks in an angry tone. Ayesha sighs.

“Well because I know you won’t approve of him and I don’t need you butting in on my relationship, we’re very happy together and we’re going to have a baby now but we’re not going to get married. You’re welcome to be involved in my pregnancy and with the baby when he or she is born, but I don’t want you saying a single bad thing to Loki or trying to pressure him into marrying me. I know this goes against our traditions and beliefs, but it’s what makes me happy. The ball is in your court now, and I do hope you’ll be involved with your grandchild.”

Over the next few months Ayesha and Loki’s relationship and bond only grows stronger, Loki becomes very protective and loves to pamper his girlfriend, with luxurious baths and breakfast in bed. When the baby starts to kick, Loki loves to feel it, becoming more and more excited for the arrival of the baby. Ayesha takes maternity leave from work at 6 months, and will likely go back just before the baby is one. She’ll miss her job and colleagues but she is looking forward to the next year at home with Loki and her baby. Her parents are still disapproving of her and Loki’s relationship, but they eventually relent and agree to be involved with the baby and even meet Loki, they both privately told Ayesha there was something suspicious about him, but she just waved them off as being paranoid over-protective parents.

Currently Ayesha is just a week from her due date, and she and Loki are curled up on the sofa together, both of them with one hand on the bump waiting to feel the baby’s kicks. The baby is pretty placid and calm, like Ayesha, but when she does kick she kicks hard and always seems to get her foot stuck in Ayesha’s rib cage, though Loki is usually able to quickly calm her down by talking to her. Ayesha is certain they’re going to have a girl, and Loki has no strong sense one way or the other, he says he doesn’t mind at all but would quiet like a little girl. This evening, they’ve been talking baby names, and are trying to settle on one for a boy and one for a girl. They’ve agreed that the baby will have a traditionally Arabic name and middle name, as well as Ayesha’s surname, if they ever get married they can change it.

“How about Zaidee?” Loki offers, skimming through a baby name book with one hand.

“Hmm, I like it, but maybe for a middle name and not a first?” Ayesha suggests.

“Okay, then what about Aja?” Loki asks. Ayesha scrunches her nose up, it’s a fine name but doesn’t feel right for their baby.

“No, doesn’t feel right.” She tells them.

“Eshal?”

“No.”

“Akeem for a boy?”

“Maybe.”

“Samirah for a girl?” Ayesha is about to reject this, when she has second thoughts.

“Wait, I kind of like that one. Samirah Zaidee al-Abbas, we could call her Sam for short. Oh I love it!” Ayesha exclaims.

“So we’ve settled on a girls name?” Loki asks. Ayesha grins and nods.

“Now we just need a boys name!”

“Hmm, how about Arkeem Fai?” Loki suggests. Right away, Ayesha knows it’s perfect.

“Oh yes that’s lovely, I love it.” She softly says, running her hand across her stomach.

“So it’s settled, Samirah Zaidee for a girl, and Arkeem Fai for a boy?” Loki asks, wondering if it really could be that easy to pick a name.

“Yeah, that’s it! I’m going to call my parents and tell them.” Ayesha says, struggling to her feet with her bump in the way. When she stands up, she briefly notices a damp feeling at the back of her leggings, but dismisses it as nothing, she just put them on and they probably aren't fully dry after being washed.

“Ayesha, dear.” Loki says in a quite voice. “I think your water broke.”

“What?” Ayesha gasps, turning around to face her boyfriend. When she does, she notices the massive wet patch where she had just been sitting, and the water dripping down her legs. “Oh.” She quietly says.

“Oh indeed, I’ll get your bag and call us a taxi.” Loki calmly says.

They arrive at the hospital not long later, where it’s confirmed that Ayesha’s water broke and baby is well on their way. Ayesha labors through all of the evening, and most of the night, thankful for Loki who never once leaves her side.

After 10 hours of labor, Ayesha is able to push, and she does for over an hour. By now she is absolutely exhausted and just wants her baby.

“You’re almost there my love, not long now and we’re going to have our baby.” Loki softly assures her, pressing a cold and damp compress to her forehead.

“I swear if you ever get me pregnant again I’m going to kill you, and I’m a doctor so I know how.” Ayesha says in a breathy tone, which just makes Loki laugh.

“Duly noted, sweetheart.” He replies. “Come on now, just a few more big pushes and our baby will be here, we’ll see if your mother’s instinct was right and we have a girl.” Ayesha takes a deep breath, grips Loki’s hand and leans forward into the next push. Seconds later, she feels a weight lift off her and a low and soft cry rings through the delivery room.

“Oh thank Allah.” Ayesha sighs in relief. Loki grins broadly down at her and kisses her softly.

“You did it my love, you amazing, brave, strong woman, I told you you could, I am so proud of you.” He quietly says, kissing her forehead too.

“Boy or girl?” Ayesha asks, trying to get a glimpse of her baby.

“Little girl.” The midwife smiles up at her. “Congratulations.” She then passes the tiny bundle to Ayesha.

The moment the baby is layed on her mother’s chest, her cries stop and she snuggles close to her.

“Hello.” Ayesha quietly says, pressing a kiss to the baby’s head. “Hello beautiful Samirah, it’s so good to finally meet you.”

“She’s perfect.” Loki quietly says, smoothing a hand over Samirah’s mop of dark brown hair, identical to Ayesha’s.

“Oh she really is, I can’t believe we made her.” Ayesha says in a teary tone, holding her daughter close and basking in the love she feels for her.

That night, Loki is able to stay with Ayesha and Samirah in the hospital, sleeping on a camp bed the nurses brought in for him. They have Samirah in the room with them, neither of them wanting to be away from her. She is sleeping soundly in her little plastic cot by the bed, or she was, until about 3:00 A.M. when she starts to stir and fuss. Ayesha is just about to get out of bed to attend to her, when Loki places a hand on her arm and softly says.

“I’ll get her.” He quickly makes his way to the crib and gathers Samirah into his arms. Almost immediately she stops fussing and settles right down, snuggling close into her father, making his face light up in delight. “Is that all that was wrong my sweet? You missed your daddy? I missed you too.” Loki quietly says, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Sweet little Samirah, you’re so quiet and calm like your mother, nothing like me at all hm?” He quietly adds. Sam blinks up at him with her big dark eyes, as if she is really taking in what he is saying. “It’s alright, you’ll take after me in other ways, when you’re older you’ll make me even more proud than I already am, those silly Gods won’t know what hits them when you grow up, my sweet Samirah. You are a very special little girl.” Like all his children, demi-god or otherwise, Loki has no doubt that Samirah will be very powerful when she grows up, and once he’s around to influence her and guide her, he knows she will help him start Ragnarok and destroy those Gods once and for all.

Over the next few years, Loki and Ayesha’s relationship switches between on and off, and he often has to leave for long periods of time because of the ancient laws forbidding him from raising Samirah. There was a point in time a year after Samirah’s birth, where Loki did not see her or Ayesha for nine months, because while he was having a female day and was in his feminine form, he had a one-night stand with a rich business man and fell pregnant with his child, giving birth to a healthy baby girl, nine months later. Of course, Ayesha does not know about this, though she does know now about Loki being a Norse God and about the nine worlds, he opened her mind to it all when Samirah was still a newborn.

It has now been two years since Samirah was born, and she is the light of her parents lives. Ayesha could not adore her more and feels so very lucky to be her mama. Loki also adores her and wishes he could be around more for her, and often thinks about introducing her to her little sister Alex, who is one now and lives with her father and stepmother and half-siblings, in Boston. However, Loki has decided that for now it’s best if the girls stay separated, it would complicate things too much.

Samirah is more of a mommy’s girl than anything, but she does love her daddy and always loves when he comes around to see her, clinging to him the whole time. Loki hopes this doesn’t change as she gets older.

Today, Loki is going to stay home with Samirah while Ayesha works. He is looking forward to spending the day with his daughter, it’s been a while since he saw either of his children, so it’s nice to get some quality time with Sam. Tomorrow he’ll go to The Fierro’s and spend some time with Alex.

“You’re sure you’ll be alright today?” Ayesha asks Loki, as she puts on her coat, ready to leave for work.

“Yes love, we’ll be just fine. Sam is looking forward to spending time with her daddy, aren’t you darling?” Loki asks in an upbeat tone, scooping Samirah up into his arms and settling her on his hip with a kiss to the cheek. Little Samirah giggles and nods, wrapping her arms around her father’s neck.

“Ove dada!” She exclaims, making Loki very, very proud. Her first words were Dada, and now even a year later she still loudly squeals ‘Dada! in delight, every time she sees him, even if that was only 5 minutes ago.

“I love you too little princess.” Loki replies. Princess is not simply a sweet nickname he has for, it’s her future title, for one day Loki will overthrow the Gods, and he will reign as King of Asgard, and Samirah and Alex will be Princesses of Asgard.

“Alright, well I’ll see you this evening. Call me if you need anything.” Ayesha says. She presses a kiss to Samirah’s cheek before accepting a kiss on the lips from Loki. 

“Have a good day, we love you.” Loki says with a smile. Ayesha smiles back, managing to tare herself away from her little family.

“Love you too.” And she heads out the door, not knowing that that will be the last time she sees her daughter or her boyfriend or anyone she loves, that today is her last day on earth.


End file.
